Why?
by joyincreation
Summary: What would have happened if Nick had told Annie exactly why she needed to save him and the effects of what she says back.


A/N: At first I was going to just change Annie dying but now I'm going to change more, this starts off when Annie and Nick are sleeping on the mats. That's all I really have to say I guess, nothing else has changed but it will from now on. Oh and if you have no clue what I'm talking about then perhaps you need to go back a page and read the summary.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Annie," Nick Powell whispered softly to Annie. She turned around to face his no-existent form. "Annie, you need to tell them where my body is…I love you."

At those words that Nick knew she could hear, but still wasn't certain that she did, Annie looked up and whispered to Nick something she had only said to her little brother Victor, and her mom. "I love you too, Nick."

Nick sat back and looked at her. He had known since she beat him up at school that she was different. He wasn't quite sure how until he saw her at the club when she was dancing. She had taken off her jacket and hat, and all that was left in a crowd full of people was a beautiful girl that was extremely lost; Nick knew the feeling. She had let down her hair and that's when Nick knew that he loved her, she was unprotected and vulnerable for the first time in front of anyone. He had seen the way she acted with her brother she was more like a mom than a sister. She talked to him and cared for him, like a mom.

"Then you have to tell them where my body is…" Nick said before pushing back her hair from her face, even though he knew it wouldn't stay. She drifted off to sleep, and so did Nick thinking about how ironic it was that he was in love, for the first time ever, with the girl that had almost killed him. He had called her broken and he meant it, she was broken but she was slowly starting to come back together.

Nick thought about these things, how she was the only one who could hear him, how it was ironic how similar they were and how she was probably the only person that could truly save him. He could save her as well though, he could heal her, the emotional damage of losing your mom, and not even being able to mourn because someone had to take care of her brother. He could finally give her someone to trust, someone that wouldn't hurt her.

Slowly he drifted off to sleep, just thinking how he had to get Annie to save him, otherwise who would save her?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When Nick woke up Annie was still sleeping it was just before dawn, but the almost dead don't really need to sleep much, because well their body isn't moving just their mind is. He looked down and saw her stir, she was unguarded again, like she was in the club, right before she fell asleep, and while she was sleeping. He wished he could keep her like this, he wished he could keep her unafraid. Most of the time when people looked at her they mistook her guarded alertness for fearlessness but Nick knew better, she was scared. She was scared of what people would think of her if she wasn't tough, she was scared of what would happen to Victor if she couldn't bully her step mom in to taking care of him. Mostly she was scared of feeling because if she felt then, the pain of her mother, her brother, and even her self would come rushing back in.

"Annie," Nick whispered hoping to wake her gently.

When Annie did wake she immediately looked around and seeing as it was daylight already took off running, hoping not to get caught sleeping in the school. Nick ran after and saw that she ended up at his house, she unlocked the door with her knife and slowly went upstairs and went straight to his bedroom.

"Why are we here Annie?" Nick said gently trying to get an answer, he was dying and she was in his bedroom. "I don't have much time left."

Annie ignored Nick and looked around his room, she read through his poems and looked at his pictures. Finally she laid on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, and smiled. Nick stared at her, a beautiful girl was lying on his bed, a beautiful girl that he loved.

That's when Nicks mom walked in, Annie didn't notice for a while, for she still had her guard down since the Club. When she finally saw her, she bolted. Nick was breathing hard just trying to keep her in sight. When she finally slowed down Nick noticed that they were in the woods were they left him, she was trying to find his body.

Annie walked straight to the storm drain and tried to get it open. Nick helped and when they finally had the cover off they found Nick's body…

A/N: could it be found Nick's body no where to be found, or Nick's body badly bruised. Come on I could have done the whole butterfly effect thing and made his body still be there you don't know… anywho, please review it will spark my creative juices and make me update I promise.


End file.
